oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadknight
Dreadknights are a new, advanced form of Graveknights 'created by 'Maloglash to serve as his Champions. They are much more powerful than your standard Graveknight, with more immunities and abilities than a standard one, and are much, much more difficult to kill. They were designed to be more direct combatants, little more than servants to their superior Lord, Maloglash. They are the ultimate warriors, his champions, and few are allowed the chance to become one. Only Maloglash currently knows how to create these Dreadknights, and only his most powerful of Servants can become one. Inorder to learn how to become one, or to make them, an individual must capture three Dreadknights and study them for one month of Downtime each. Creating a Dreadknight Dreadknight is an acquired template that can be added to any living creature with 15 or more Hit Dice. Most Dreadknights were once humanoids. '''CR: '''Same as base creature +4. '''Alignment: '''Any evil. '''Type: '''The Dreadknight's type changes to Undead (Augmented). '''Senses: '''A dreadknight gains Lifesense 60 ft. '''Aura: '''A Dreadknight emanates Sacrilegious Aura, as a Dreadknight. '''Armor Class: '''A Dreadknight's natural armor improves by +8. '''Defensive Abilities: '''A Dreadknight gains channel resistance +8; DR 20/epic; and immunity to cold, electricity and any additional energy type noted by its ruinous revivification special quality. A Dreadknight also gains Spell Resistance equal to its augmented CR+13 The Dreadknight also gains the following abilities and special attacks. Rejuvenation (Su) Upon a Dreadknight being destroyed, it's phylactery, chosen at the time of it's creation, begins to rebuild the Undead horror's body. This process takes 1d10 days. Phylactery (Su) Unlike a normal Graveknight, Dreadknights can have phylacteries, with far more freedom than a Graveknight. It can be a piece of armor, a weapon, or even a specific building, such as a Keep. The restriction is that it must be Military related, and must have seen the deaths of one hundred soldiers within the span of 24 hours. This phylactery becomes a Minor Artifact, and incredibly difficult to destroy. Channel Destruction (Su) Any weapon a Dreadknight wields seethes with energy, and deals an additional 1d6 points of damage for every 4 Hit Dice he or she possesses. This additional damage is of the energy type determined by the ruinous revivification special quality. Devastating Blast (Su) Three times per day, the Dreadknight may unleash a 60 foot cone of energy as a standard action. This blast deals 2d6 points of damage for every 2 Hit DIce a Dreadknight has (Reflex for half). This damage is of the energy type determined by the Ruinous Revivification special quality. Undead Mastery (Su) As a standard action, a Dreadknight can attempt to bend any undead creature within 50 feet to its will. The targeted undead must succeed at a Will save or fall under the Dreadknight’s control. This control is permanent for unintelligent undead; an undead with an Intelligence score is allowed an additional save every day to break free from the Dreadknight’s control. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same Dreadknight’s undead mastery for 24 hours. A Dreadknight can control 10 Hit Dice of undead creatures for every Hit Die it has. If the Dreadknight exceeds this number, the excess from earlier uses of the ability becomes uncontrolled, as per animate dead. Ruinous Revivification (Su) At the time of its creation, the Dreadknight chooses one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, fire, sonic or force. The Dreadknight does not become immune or resistance to this energy, but instead, when he is struck by it, the Dreadknight is healed for 1 HP for every 3 damage done. '''Ability Scores: '''The Dreadknight gains the following ability score modifications: +10 Strength, +2 Int, +2 Wis, +8 Charisma. '''Skills: '''Dreadknights gain a +8 racial bonus on Intimidate, Perception, Sense Motive, Ride, and Profession (Soldier) checks. '''Feats: '''Dreadknights gain Improved Initiative, Mounted Combat, Ride-by Attack, Toughness, and Noble Scion of War as bonus feats. Category:Homebrew Category:Lore